Brother Issues
by Usagi45
Summary: PWP. I just felt like writing smut about a threesome that I haven't seen much about.
1. Chapter 1

It had started off just like any other day; England, Prussia, and Denmark had gotten together over a few drinks to complain about their "younger brothers" and how unappreciated they were. England had no idea what was so different about this particular day, but he noticed quite quickly the way the other two had been staring at him. He ignored it and wrote it off as them noticing something different about his hair; even though he knew that he had done nothing different that the usual. It wasn't until Prussia and Denmark closed the distance between them on the couch and started getting overly physical that something went off in England's head. The klaxon that wouldn't shut off in his mind continued to buzz as the other two's intense gaze made him feel as if any second he would spontaneously combust. He was at war with himself, it had been such a long time since anyone looked at him with just a predatory gaze that there was a part of him that welcomed it.

Prussia's hand glided softly up the side of his leg and England propelled himself from the couch, glaring down at the two in front of him. He willed himself to calm down before he spoke, he didn't want the other's to hear the slight tremble in his voice

'Bloody hell! What was that all about?!' He was extremely happy with the way it came out.  
Denmark and Prussia got off the couch and slowly walked towards him, mischief gleaming in both of their eyes. England watched them both as carefully as he could, but they began circling him like hungry wolves and he could only keep his eye on one of them at a time.

'What's wrong, England?' Denmark teased.

'Yeah calm down, Brit. It's not like we're going to eat you or anything.' He paused for a minute and the two of them exchanged glances. 'We were just trying to spice things up a bit.'

He tried his best to hide the shiver that ran up his spine at Prussia's words, but he knew that they had seen it by the small chuckle that left both of their lips. It was in that moment that England realized that he would never be able to stop the inevitable; Denmark and Prussia were going to do what they wanted to matter what. The once great Empire wanted desperately to shrink into himself, maybe disappear from the situation he was in at the moment.

England was so busy trying to figure out a way out when he was hoisted from the ground and flung over broad Danish shoulders. It was against all his principles to be ungentlemanly, but in certain circumstances he could overlook that. He took a deep breath and then began kicking his legs wildly, hoping it might throw Denmark off balance and give him enough time to make for the door. No matter how hard he kicked or how much he beat at the brute's back, Denmark didn't falter a bit.

'What the fuck are you doing, Iggy?' Prussia was stooped over so his face was level with England's.

The Brit didn't respond and Prussia just shrugged it off, following Denmark happily into one of the back rooms. England stopped struggling and went completely limp in Denmark's grip. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Brit didn't respond and Prussia just shrugged it off, following Denmark happily into one of the back rooms. England stopped struggling and went completely limp in Denmark's grip. In front of him a door opened and the lights flicked on. England made a whimper as his back made contact with an unusually hard mattress. He scrambled to sit up, not wanting to take his eyes off of the two men in the room with him. The atmosphere was charged with tension and England did his best to look intimidating.

'I've always admired that about ya, England; You have such fierce determination in those eyes.' Denmark slinked over to the bed, 'Let me break you of that.' Denmark saw the determination waver for a moment, as if England was thinking of something witty to say, but nothing came out of the Brit's mouth.

The bed dipped as Denmark crawled on top of England, hands on either side of his head and a knee in between his legs. England looked away, he didn't---couldn't look Denmark in the eyes anymore. Why were they doing this to him? With his head turned to the side he noticed that Prussia had pulled up a chair and sat with a very wide grin spread across his face. England gave him the meanest look he could muster for being so scared, which obviously wasn't much because Prussia just continued to stare and smile.

'Look at me, England.' Denmark's voice was cold and stern.

When England didn't turn his head to meet the other's gaze, Denmark repeated himself only this time it sounded more threatening. Still England didn't turn his head. Rough hands pushed through his hair and the grip tightened, sending shock waves of pain through his head. Denmark yanked England's head towards him and smiled darkly, 'That's better.' he said before crushing his lips brutally against the Englishman beneath him, earning him a muffled whimper.

England frantically tried to push the larger male off of him and Denmark responded by pushing his tongue into the unwilling mouth below him. The intruding muscle explored the inside of England's mouth, trying to coax a response out of England's unmoving tongue.

Well Denmark got his respond and it wasn't the one he was looking for; England bit down hard and Denmark pulled away, yelling numerous colorful curse words as he reeled away and wiped the small drop of blood on his lip. If England had pulled off not looking frightened before, he was sure that it was clear as day that he was scared now; the way Denmark had glowered at him made him freeze and his throat felt dry. It didn't take long for Denmark to regain composure and in seconds the larger nation was, once again, towering over England. Once again their lips crashed together and Denmark's tongue darted out and licked England's lips before pushing it into the wet cavern of England's mouth.

This time, England didn't bit down, he didn't do anything. He could feel his body start to react to the attention Denmark was giving him and he was in a stupor, paralyzed with shame and embarrassment. A calloused hand slipped under his shirt and trailed up his chest to his nipples. A low moan escaped England's lips as Denmark thumbed over the pert buds, above him he could hear Denmark snicker.

'What was that, England? If I didn't know better...I'd say you're havin' fun.'

Denmark decided to step it up a notch and he began pinching and tugging on them, getting more little moans from England. The whimper and moans coming from England were clouding Denmark's head with want and need and he began tugging impatiently at England's shirt. Once the offensive piece of clothing had been discarded to the side of the room, Denmark lowered his head and rolled his tongue over the abused little nub.


	3. Chapter 3

England's back arched as he felt sharp teeth come down on his overly sensitive nipples. After Denmark's last comment England was doing his damnedest to hold back any moan that was trying to escape his traitorous lips. It was so embarrassing, not only was his body reacting against his better judgement but he could feel the Prussian's intense stare on him. He wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out again and he could feel the tears burning in his eyes, threatening to break free. That was the last thing he was going to do, he would rather beg Denmark to stop than cry in front of the other two nations. So he blinked back the tears and as quickly as he could he raised his hands and tried with all his might to push Denmark off of him. This time, to his great surprise, Denmark actually stopped and pulled away from him. England eyed him warily as Denmark glance over to Prussia.

'Hey. Tie his arms up, will ya?'

Prussia smiled happily and lunged up from the chair he was in, scrambling about the room trying to find something to aid Denmark in his invasion. He couldn't find anything on the ground and gave a disgruntled "Tch" before flinging open some of the dresser drawers. His search finally paid off and he pulled a long black tie out and dangled it in the air.

'You know they have things called "restraints" right? That means you wouldn't have to use a fucking neck tie to tie someone up.'

'Neck ties work just fine!' Denmark glanced down at England, 'Though maybe I'll look into somethin' like that.'

England watched in horror as Prussia made his way back to the bed, too scared to move. With ease Denmark flipped him over on his stomach and held his arms behind his back while the albino tied his arms together tightly. It was uncomfortable and slightly painful, but England wasn't going to say anything. It was already unsightly enough that he behaved like a child when he was being carried by the Dane. It was high time for him to except the fact that this was going to happen and that there really wasn't any way to get out of said predicament. If he managed to get away from the Dane then he would more than likely be caught by the Prussian; it was a lose-lose situation for him no matter what way he looked at it.

Just as easily as he was turned onto his stomach he was flipped back on to his back and this time Denmark didn't take any time pulling off the rest of England's clothes. England struggled a bit in his restraints, but couldn't stop Denmark from getting his trousers off. He could feel his face start to get hot and he was sure that his face was probably a brilliant shade of red by now.

England could feel their gazes trailing over his naked form and he shut his eyes, trying to forget about what was going on by blocking it out. He felt the bed dip and his eyes shot open as he felt their hot breath on his hardening member. He was about to say something but the words got caught in his throat as a pair of tongues started licking dangerously slow up and down his erection. He gasped loudly at the sudden sensation; he didn't even try to stifle the moans that were building in his throat the pleasure was overwhelming and deep inside his mind he didn't want them to stop.

His body shuddered as a tongue trailed up his length and darted over the tip, dipping slightly into the slit. Denmark pulled away from England's erection and before England could utter a word of protest the Dane was back at the pert little nubs on his chest; licking, sucking, and biting just like before. Prussia was still running his tongue teasingly over the slit of England's cock, gathering up the trace amounts of pre cum that had gathered there, when England started to feel his insides coil tightly and warmth started to pool in his lower stomach.

England's breath had sped up and became more and more frantic every second. Both of them pulled away from the squirming body beneath them and England looked up at them with lust clouding his eyes. He watched with mild curiosity as Denmark and Prussia changed positions and the next thing he knew was the salty taste that filled his mouth as Prussia pushed his tongue into his mouth. This time England actually kissed back and let Prussia explore his mouth. His eyes rolled back and a moaned into Prussia's mouth as Denmark's hot mouth surrounded his member. The coil tightened and the warmth in his stomach kept getter hotter until his body involuntarily shuddered.

England moaned louder than before as his fluid coated Denmark's throat. As Denmark pulled away, he lapped up any and all the fluid that dripped down the sides of England's cock. He lay there sweat covered and in more ecstasy than he had been in for a very long time, thinking that the two of them had their fair share of fun for the day. Oh how he couldn't have been more wrong in his assumption; on the contrary, the were just beginning.


End file.
